


Time Repairs (On hold until further notice)

by Soulstrong



Category: Bluepulse - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, first fic, idk really, im bored, now, when do I stop, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstrong/pseuds/Soulstrong
Summary: Bart has gone his whole life with his soul string already cut, he knows because he is one of the special people in the world who can see soul strings. He is also one of the special people in the world who can save it........and build a time machine.Bart Allen was born into a horrible era during The Reach apocalypse and his soul string connecting him to the one person who he is meant to be with and make him happy, cut. For as long as he can remember he was never free, for as long as he can remember he was a slave, and for as long as he can remember he was completely alone.Jaime Reyes, a high school student who just so happens to be attacked by a big beetle that attaches itself on Jaime giving him super powers and now is apart of a team who fights crime - go figure. But, no matter how many friends Jaime makes he just can't help but feel alone for some reason. He knows he isn't because he has teammates, friends, and family. Maybe it has something to do with this whole soulmate-string-thing Wally goes on and on about and how Wally says his is cut. That definitely didn't make him feel any less alone.That was until he met him.





	1. This is a joke, right? Right!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic on archive and well it is basically my first fic anywhere. So, this is a soul mate au which the red string of fate. Bart and Jaime for life btw. So I'm going to make Jaime 16 and Bart 14. It's cool. Alright please enjoy.

It was cold and dreary outside, like usual. Bart was working out in the yard today, the scientists are giving him time to heal before being experimented on again. 'Damn this stupid meta-gene' Bart thought, 'it's the reason why I made the list of people to be used as a science experiment and I can't even use my super speed because of the inhibitor collar around my neck.'

Sometimes Bart felt more like pet than a person. He was only fed enough to keep him alive, he lived in a cage, he has no freedom, he is exercised regularly to keep him somewhat healthy, he wears a collar for goodness sake. But, he snaps back to reality and realizes he isn't a pet. He's a slave, lab rat at best.

Bart is pushed out of his thoughts when Blue Beetle-aka the reason The Apocalypse happened, aka the bane of Bart's existence- ran into him knocking him down. If it wasn't for Blue Beetle 40 years ago he wouldn't be here now slaving away, his entire family wouldn't be dead, and his species wouldn't be enslaved. Bart hated Blue Beetle with every bone in his body.

"Move, meat." Blue Beetle demands in his sickening deep voice that Bart hears in his nightmares almost every night. Blue Beetle walks right into Bart and because of the massive size difference Bart is the one now on the ground. Bart looks up at Blue Beetle who gives him a sideways glance filled with disgust like Blue Beetle just stepped on a bug with no shoes on. Ironic because his whole persona is based on a bug. Blue Beetle looks back ahead of him and continues walking and observing the other people.

'Soon' Bart thinks to himself, 'soon this all we'll be over. I'll make sure of it. I'll kill Blue Beetle, I'll save the Flash, and stop everyone from dying. My mom, my dad, Wally, Aunt Dawn, whoever my soul mate was. Everyone.' You see Bart and some friends have been devising a plan to go back in time to stop the whole Reach apocalypse and he's the one making the journey. His plan was to first save his grandpa, the Flash, and Nathaniel. Second find Blue Beetle. Third kill Blue Beetle. Then once that was done he would tie up whatever loose ends there was and come back. Hopefully he'd come back to a big happy family, a non Reach ruled earth, and a soulmate. But he knew this was wishful thinking.

Truthfully, Bart had no idea if going back in time would stop his soulmate from dying or changing. His soulmate could have died at birth or from an accident not involving The Reach or they could have had a traumatizing experience causing them to change forever.

How a soulmate works is there is one person in the world, at the time you are, who you're meant to be with because they make you happy and you guys should just fit. A best friend but like a extreme ultra best friend who the universe decides is best for you in particular. Someone special. But, if that some special dies or has a drastic change in personality that causes the soul connection to be lost forever, the string connecting the two is cut. Bart has always been able to see soul strings and he's always seen his cut. He assumed that his soulmate died, but there is still a possibility that his soulmate and him just no longer have a connection. Bart didn't like to think about that because then Bart would have to think that there is someone out there just as lonely as him and he's not sure if he's not the one to blame.

Although he gets distraught about his own soulmate he feels something along the lines of hope whenever he sees two people that are still connected and found one another. But, that rarely happens because even if two people who are soulmates did find each other they can't talk to each other and as far as Bart knows he's the only one around here who can see soul strings. So, the soulmates wouldn't even know they are soulmates.

Bart looks at the people around him, eyeing their soul strings when his eyes land on Blue Beetle directing a group of haggard looking people. He was surprised to find that on Blue Beetle's left pinkie finger was an old, broken soul string. Bart heard that before Blue Beetle was on mode he was a human, a hero even. Oh how the mighty fall he supposed, Blue Beetle probably ended up killing his soulmate somewhere along the way. How unfair it would be to be Blue Beetle's soulmate, to have the person who was supposed to make your life happy and worthwhile actually bring hell on earth.

_Nobody deserved to be Blue Beetle's soulmate._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It's time finally it's time to end this needless suffering and save this planet. Bart was ready to go back in time and stop The Reach apocalypse. Him and Nathaniel managed to escape the hold of The Reach for the time being. It won't be too long until they notice they are gone and Bart's inhibitor collar is offline and, well, destroyed. Bart thanks his knowledge of science for being able to figure out how to do that, only took him a month. For a speedster, that's pretty long.

"How's it coming?" Nathaniel asked walking up behind Bart

"Almost finished" Bart replies

"Are you sure I can't go along?" Nathaniel questions

"Sorry" Bart apologizes, "only seats one."

"You know once you go, you can't come back." Nathaniel warns

"Yeah, not exactly what I was going for with this time machine, but it's not like I have anything to return to." Bart says still messing with some last minute things on the time machine.

A few minuets later Bart finishes his tinkering and sighs. He can't believe he's doing this and not coming back. But, it's like he said before, he has nothing and no one to come back to. All he has right now is the mission- stop Blue Beetle save the earth.

"Alright, better get into character, see you Neutron." Bart says running to where he hid the costume he made for himself , changing into it, and leaving his clothes behind. It's not like Bart could bring a suitcase, he needed everyone in the past to believe his time machine malfunctioned. If he brought his overnight bag that'd look suspicious.

"Please, don't call me that." He hears Nathaniel say when he gets back, "Curing me and saving Flash is only step one, Bart."

"I know, Nathaniel, believe me. I'll do what needs to be done." Bart says looking at Nathaniel with determination in his green eyes.

"Good luck, Bart, and Goodbye." Nathaniel says

"Yeah, thanks, well here I go" Bart responds while getting into the time machine and starting it up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bart went back into the past and found his grandfather in no time. He was so excited to actually meet him and see Wally again, in his excitement he accidentally told the Allen's that Iris was pregnant with twins. Man the look on Barry's face was priceless. He loved seeing that Barry and Iris's soul string was connected to each other and so was the Garrick's. It's definitely a different time, normally he wouldn't have seen soulmates together, like in a relationship at all. It just wasn't allowed.

Wally was different than he was before, but that's only because he doesn't know Bart anymore. It's a little weird, but he doesn't have time to feel down. He has a mission.

Iris got a call and Bart knew all to well what it was about, Nathaniel. No, not Nathaniel right now, Neutron is the one attacking the city. He fought along side his grandfather for the first time and it was wonderful he couldn't believe it. Actually being able to use his powers freely and open without being hunted and tortured was totally crash.

Bart knew Barry's idea about bringing Neutron into the desert was going to flop, so that's what he did, in front of Barry causing him to fall. Wally and Jay picked them up and Wally was upset at Bart, but Barry smoothed everything over realizing that Bart may have just saved him. Bart knew he did.

Bart then ran over to Nathaniel and threw the cure on him when he was recovering before anyone came over. Him and the rest of the speedsters helped Nathaniel and then Jay went home while Barry, Wally, and Bart went to the tower.

Once they got to the tower he had to put on a show. Meaning, he has to pretend the time machine was supposed to work and take him back to his time. So he got in and waited a few seconds then kicked the door open saying how the circuits must have fried and how this wasn't supposed to happen, while in reality this was exactly what was planned. Bart thinks it's time for phase two of his mission.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The archer named, Artemis has passed. Bart knew that once he came to this era everything he thought he knew about the history of the superheroes would be irrelevant, but he didn't expect the changes to happen so fast. Artemis wasn't supposed to die for years. He feels kinda guilty about this, he was here to save lives not end them. Well, one life maybe.

Every member of the Justice League and the Team was notified of the death which brought most of them to the tower in groups coming in and out paying their respects in the grotto where a new hologram statue of Artemis was placed. Bart saw that this is where all the statues of fallen heroes where placed he found this strange. He was about to ask somebody about it when he heard someone come down into the grotto where him, Tim, and Gar were.

The person who came down was a teenage boy who didn't look too much older than Bart. The boy had tan skin and dark brown eyes. He seemed to be Hispanic maybe, but Bart couldn't really say for sure. Diversity and culture aren't really prioritized or taught in his era. Anyway the boy was taller than Bart by a few inches and had black hair.

Bart suddenly found his heart beating a little faster than usual, which was odd because he wasn't scared or nervous. That was until he noticed the little red string tied around the boy's left pinkie. He followed the string with his eyes and saw that it ended where Bart's started. How could he not of noticed his string wasn't cut anymore. Bart had become so used to seeing his string cut he tried not to look at it and with all that's been happening he didn't really feel the need to take special notice to his own string.

"Jaime, hello" Tim greeted

"Hey, Blue" Gar said sadly not looking away from the hologram of Artemis

Bart froze. Did Gar just say what he thinks he just said.

"Wait. Blue? As in Blue Beetle?" Bart asked with wide eyes

Jaime looked at him in confusion not knowing who this person was, "ummm yeah. Uh Who are you, ese?" Jaime asked giving him a once over.

No impossible. Absolutely impossible. He was there with Blue Beetle less than a week ago. Blue Beetle's string was cut just....like...his. No! This is insane. Bart refused to believe this is happening. His soulmate cannot be the thing that started the apocalypse, thing that killed so many people, the thing that hurt him. He finally found his soulmate and it's him. Is this some sort of sick joke the universe was playing on him? Because if it is, it's anything but funny.

"Uh you ok, hermano?" Jaime asked

Bart didn't even realize he was staring at him while having his quick mental breakdown.

"What? Oh yeah, everything's crash here, hermano." Bart said nervously trying to copy what Blue Beetle called him, but it didn't really sound the same. "The name's Bart. Bart Allen aka Impulse. Nice to meet you." Bart said the a huge, fake grin plastered on his face.

Jaime just gave him a confused yet somehow a bit concerned look. Bart found this unsettling. Actually, he found this whole situation unsettling.

Bart calmed himself down after a few minutes of staring at Artemis's hologram. Everything is fine. It doesn't matter if his soulmate is Blue Beetle, what matters is his mission. Now, since everyone here is occupied with their thoughts Bart is going to take this time to take a quick look through his new found soulmate's locker.


	2. Internal Conflict. Internal Resolution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Bart finally realizes who he's dealing with and what needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm basing the storyline off the the Young Justice show and using dialogue, that I don't own. This is going to happen a few times. I will eventually add just Jaime and Bart stuff that is not on the show, but for right now I needed to tell how Bart feels with Blue Beetle and Jaime. I don't know how much this story will be based on just internal thoughts or physical actions. I just write what comes to mind. 
> 
> Alright enjoy if you can and feedback is always appreciated.

Bart used his super speed to go to the locker room and find Blue Beetle's looker. Bart needed to know just what this Blue Beetle is hiding, but all he found was spare clothes and food.

He couldn't find anything that indicates Blue Beetle is on mode or hiding anything but a junk food stash. Bart considers that he came back to a point in time where Blue Beetle is not on mode yet. He didn't give thought to coming back to a non Reach Blue Beetle. This means that Bart might need to reconsider his plan on killing Blue Beetle for now. First, he needs to get back to the grotto before Tim, Blue Beetle, and Gar notice he's gone.

Before he leaves Bart's eyes linger on a package of Chicken Whizees suddenly feeling hungry.

\------------------------------------------------

So, Bart took the Chicken Whizees. He couldn't help it, he's already missed out on 14 years of delicious, unhealthy food and he'd be damned if he doesn't take advantage of it now. Unfortunately for him the sound of him _taking advantage of the food_ isn't quiet. Blue Beetle noticed the bag in his hands and pulled him to the side. This action surprised Bart putting him in defense mode ready for an attack, but none came.

"You stole those freeze dried Chicken Whizees from my locker, didn't you?" Blue Beetle questioned

"Hey, hey where I come from this isn't stealing it's scavenger rights. Plus I don't have Chicken Whizees in my era and if you want to be mad at someone blame Kid Flash......he got me hooked." Bart tried to defend himself against the completely true accusation.

"Nevermind" Blue Beetle said obviously already tired of Bart

Bart then remembered his previous question about why are all the statues of the heroes down where nobody can see them. He feels like they should be outside where people can see them and a lot bigger. The statues would give people hope and help them remember that there are good, brave people in this world willing to fight. In Bart's era some statues of hope would only do people good.

"So, why is all this here, don't get me wrong it's pretty, but shouldn't these people have displays visible to the civilians? I mean they were heroes." Bart asks

"Yeah, I had the same question. Captain Atom said that the league doesn't need a public shrine to its fallen. But, I don't know, seems to that they just don't want to advertise we're not immortal." Blue Beetle answers

Bart hesitated. Hearing Blue Beetle say something like this is not what he expected. The Blue Beetle from his era wouldn't care about the fallen heroes because he's the reason they're dead. He doesn't know what to think about the Blue Beetle in this time because, to Bart, they are starting to seem like two completely different people.

"The people who see me flying around and stopping crime think I'm this guy in a new costume." Blue Beetle says gesturing to a statue of Ted Kord. "The people will never know about Ted Kord's sacrifice."

' _Sacrifice_? What does Blue Beetle know or care about sacrifice?" Bart thought 'Blue Beetle doesn't care about a person's sacrifices. He destroys, kills, and makes sure nobody even thinks about trying anything to go against The Reach.' Bart begins to think 1 million thoughts per second about this Blue Beetle, but with every thought he just can't wrap his head around how _human_ this all sounds.

Bart approaches the gloomy Blue Beetle, wrapping an arm around him, "But, you know. And you're carrying on the grand Blue Beetle tradition, right?" Bart said trying to comfort Blue Beetle, which even surprised Bart himself.

Blue Beetle scoffed, "I wish, it's such a total rip off. Everyone on this team has a mentor. You haven't even been in this era for a week and you already have what? 3. But me, I never even got the chance to meet the guy who was supposed to be my mentor." Blue Beetle finishes looking up at the Ted Kord hologram

Suddenly it clicks. The reason why Bart is so confused is because he is thinking of this person in front of him as the enemy from a future that has already seemed to change, when this kid hasn't even done anything. Bart has been too focused on trying to figure out the Blue Beetle from the future when he hasn't even tried to get to know this Blue Beetle. The hero.

Bart realizes that this whole time he's been talking to Blue Beetle he wasn't scared for a second and that's because he has no reason to be. He isn't scared of this Blue Beetle. This Beetle Blue isn't the one he has come to know and loathe, this also isn't just Blue Beetle. This is Jaime Reyes, a teenage boy who is upset about Bart eating his freeze dried Chicken Whizees, a new superhero who is distraught about not having a mentor, a human who is just trying to do his best to help.

He and this Blue Beetle don't know each other. This Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes, and Bart are one and the same. They both had no one to help them, no one to know what they were going through. Sure Bart had Wally and his parents for some of his life to help, but they left. It seems like Jaime is fairly new at being Blue Beetle and is trying, but doesn't know how to do the whole superhero thing just yet.

Bart thinks, maybe, the future doesn't have to be the way it was for him and maybe he doesn't have to kill Blue Beetle for that to happen. Everything Bart had thought he knew about Blue Beetle is wrong. He can't just kill this person because of what he will become he needs to protect him so he doesn't become it.

His mission needs some serious reconstruction and it starts with step 3 changing from kill Blue Beetle to protect Jaime Reyes. Bart didn't even stop to think that Blue Beetle, or at least the person inside the armor, might also be a victim too.

"I hear that. You know, you and me have more in common than you think. How about I make it up to you and replace the Chicken Whizees I salvaged?" Bart offers, putting the new and improved step 3 into action.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Jaime hesitantly replies

"Crash! Got any money?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter didn't have any soulmate stuff in it but I include it later in the story. We'll see how it goes.


	3. Chicken Whizees, Parks, & Break-ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's beginning to look a lot like the apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again this follows the Young Justice cartoon. No editing yet for this chapter so sorry

"Why do I have to be the one to buy the replacement Chicken Whizees when you were the one who stole mine in the first place?" Jaime asked Bart, while giving the cashier of the nearest convenient store the $5.35 required to purchase a new bag of Chicken Whizees.

"Not stole, _salvaged_." Bart corrected

"No, you went through my _locked_ locker. Stole."

"Agree to disagree. Anyways, I left my money back in the further so Chicken Whizee purchasing is on you, amigo." Bart grins and holds the door open for less amused looking Jaime as they walk out of the shop.

Jaime and Bart continue walking down the street with no specific destination in mind. Every now and then Bart would try to swipe the bag of Chicken Whizees from Jaime and Jaime would pull the bag away and say "This is _my_ replacement bag, ese." But, Bart wasn't using his super speed so it was obvious that he was trying to mess with Jaime. Bart found it amusing to see how much value Jaime put into the bag Chicken Whizees, like it was the last bottle of water in the desert. Although, secretly, Jaime also thought that this was a bit entertaining as well.

They have been roaming around Happy Harbor for about 20mins now and it was starting to get late. The sun was already down and the sidewalks were empty, save for the occasional wandering night owl. Bart was about to suggest that they go back to Mount Justice when they started to come across a structure that resembled a small, compact obstacle course with a fence surrounding the perimeter.

"Hey, Jaime?" Bart nudged Jaime

"Hmm" Jaime acknowledged

"What's that?" Bart said pointing at the structure he saw

Jaime looked where Bart was pointing and looked at him quizzically. "You mean the playground?" He asks

"The play.......ground?" Bart repeats

"Are there not playgrounds in the future, hermano?" Jaime was actually curious as to why this person who came from the future and seemed to know things like _secret identities_ didn't know what a simple playground was.

"Uhh no we do, but they're more tricked out and futuristic. I guess I just didn't recognize this version." Bart said opening the gate and approaching the playground and observing the slide attached. "Vintage."

"How _futuristic_ can a playground possibly get?" Jaime chuckled

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, her-man-o." Bart responded

Jaime visibly cringed at Bart's pronunciation of the word hermano. He walked up to the playground next to Bart and turned towards him.

"You wanna play on the playground?" He asked

Bart was not expecting that. He examined the playground taking all the features. There where steps leading up to a bridge, a platform with a pole on the side of it ending at the ground, another part of the structure was just bars that resembled a latter held up by other bars, and this twisting tube that they were standing next to now.

"I know it's for children and probably not as cool as the playgrounds you're used to, but I'm bored and it's better than aimlessly wandering the streets at night." Jaime said

Bart didn't really know how to _play on a playground_ , but in all honesty, he really wants to learn. "Sure"

Jaime smiled and ran up the stairs of the structure, Bart followed close behind. Jaime crossed the bridge and grabbed ahold of the pole and went down it. Bart watched and was confused as to why Jaime would come all the way up here just to jump off.

Bart looked down at Jaime and he signaled for Bart to come down too. Bart looked at the pole not sure if coming down was a great idea. He tried to do what Jaime did when he went down and grabbed the pole and went down. It was then that Bart knew the reason for coming up just to jump down. Because it was crash! When Bart made it to the ground Jaime was waiting for him.

"I used to bring my sister to the playground near my house when she was younger. She really loved it." Jaime said

"Used to?" Bart questioned

"Yeah. She grew up on me. Too fast for her own good, if you ask me. She want to go to the park anymore, says it's for babies." Jaime answered looking at Bart

Bart smiles, "I guess we're a couple of babies then, huh"

Jaime smiled and let out a deep chuckle that made Bart's cheeks heat up and heart race.

"Yeah I guess so." Jaime then looks up the pole and grips onto it again, only this time instead of going down he begins to climb up. Bart couldn't help but watch in awe how Jaime was able to left himself up and climb the pole using his grip and arms.

"Come on up, Bart." Jaime calls down wanting him to use the pole, but Bart uses his super speed to come to where Jaime is using the way they first came up.

"Sorry. Fast not strong." Bart speaks up from behind Jaime making him jump a little, which just makes Bart smirk.

"Alright. Follow me." Jaime says moving past him. Bart follows him as he goes to the other side of the playground to the plastic tube. Jaime gets in slides down then popping out at the bottom. Bart begins see a pattern; climb up and find different ways of coming down. Like the whole point of a playground is to get off it.

He gets in the tube and it is very dark as he is sliding down, twisting and turning. He gets out at the bottom and looks over to see Jaime hanging on the ladder-looking structure using his arms to go from one side to another.

Bart walks over to where Jaime is and was surprised to find that he had been smiling. Not one of his fake smiles that he's been using to fool people into thinking he's all sunshine and rainbows, but a real genuine smile, and it was all because of Jaime.

Bart hadn't even realize he's been staring until Jaime asked him if he wanted to go on the swings. A blush crept on Bart's face from embarrassment and he agreed following Jaime to metal poles with chains attached and plastic. Jaime sat down on the plastic part began to use his legs to push of the ground a little to rock back and forth. Bart sat down and did the same looking up at the stars.

Bart didn't know what to find more surprising, that he just played on a children's playground with Blue Beetle, the biggest bad of all bad, or his soulmate. His eyes gazed down at his pinkie and slowly followed the red string to Jaime's, almost expecting it to have disappeared. Bart still couldn't believe that of all people his soulmate was the person inside the armor. Bart has seen Blue Beetle's string and it was cut, but had just thought that his soulmate was dead he never considered that the connection was lost. The Jaime from his past must have completely given up for that to have happened. He was in that armor under control of the Reach for 40 years. Bart couldn't even begin to imagine not having control of his body for so long. He wondered if the Jaime from his past was conscious and seeing his body do all those horrible things or if his consciousness was simply turned off.

Bart glanced over at Jaime, he was staring at the stars relaxed with a calm expression swaying in the swing. In the little amount of time Bart has known Jaime, a day, he can already tell that Jaime would want nothing less than to be on mode watching himself do unspeakable actions and not being able to stop it. Bart sighed and glanced over at Jaime again only to find him looking at him expectantly.

"Umm, sorry amigo, did you say something?" Bart asked

"Yeah I said we should probably get back, it's getting late." Jaime repeated

"Oh yeah." Truthfully, Bart hadn't even noticed. He could have done this for hours.

Jaime looked around and made sure nobody was around then walk over to the slide and crawled in. When he came out he had his Blue Beetle armor on and said goodbye to Bart then head home. Bart watched him go, still not understanding the whole _secret_ _identity appeal._

Bart ran to the Garrick's saying hello and talking about his day while eating dinner at the table. It has been awhile since he ate like this as a family, it felt good. He felt good. He knew that this feeling was temporary keeping in mind what is going to happen next. But, he enjoyed today. Hanging out with Jaime at the playground was the first time he felt like a normal kid. He didn't get much of a childhood when he was younger, it was kinda taken away by the Reach. But, today was crash! He learned what a playground was and had a fun time with his soulmate.

His soulmate. It sounded so weird to say even in his mind. He guesses there will be a lot of things that he should start getting used to. Like the school he's been enrolled into or a nice, comfortable bed the Garrick's had provided. Yeah he's definitely gonna get used to the bed, especially as he's falling asleep.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days passed by relatively fast. Bart went to school, did homework, fought crime, you know the usual teen-superhero thing.

There hasn't been anything alarming or relating to the Reach yet and Bart hopes it would stay that way. He knew it wouldn't.

After school Bart checked in at the cave. Since Bart has got to the past he has made friends with Tim and Gar, spent time with his family, Gar taught him what video games were and Gar is always a great video game partner. Things were fine, but he remained observant watching out for anything out of the ordinary.

It was a slow crime day today so most of the people who didn't live at the cave didn't come. This included Jaime, who Bart may or may not wanted to see but is not willing to admit it. Bart thought he may as well check in on him see what he's up to. So, Bart speeds over to Jaime's house in El Paso and knocks on the door.

Jaime answered the door and as soon as he sees Bart his eyes grow wide and becomes visibly worried.

"Dude, what are you doing here!?" Jaime asked looking behind him into his house making sure nobody was there.

"I'm here to hang with my buddy, Blue. The Blue Beetle. The Beet-taaal. Y'know chillangin" Bart responds trying his best not flounder while talking to Jaime, but fails. 'The _beet-taal? Chillangin_? Seriously, Bart.' Bart thinks to himself.

"And put my secret identity at risk!" Jaime said turning his head towards his shoulder as if he was listening to someone. "Overreacting won't help."

"Totally" Bart agrees with Jaime's comment, "Hey, don't beat yourself up. I'll never get used to this whole retro obsession with secret identities anyway. What's the big appeal about hiding how crash you are?" Bart asks honestly

"If you don't know then I can't explain it." Jaime answers though Bart isn't sure if he actually can't explain it or just doesn't want to. Probably the latter.

"Lets just get out of here before someone spots us." Jaime says before armoring up and flying away while Bart follows.

Bart watches Jaime fly to wherever they're going and sees the red string connecting them together. He considers grabbing onto to see if it would hold him, but he knew that the string didn't work like that and he'd just end up falling and looking like an idiot in front of Jaime.

Jaime stopped flying and land in what seemed like a a rock farm. There was literally nothing here but rocks and boulders. Well, and dirt.

"Alright, her-man-o. What are we doing out here?" Bart said

"You seriously got to stop trying to speak Spanish." Jaime face palmed "and we're because this is where I go sometimes to practice or test out the armor."

"Why not at the cave?" Bart asked curious as to why he would prefer rocks over an actual training room

"The cave is great, but there's always people there. Out here I'm alone." Jaime said looking around

"Well, not right now you're not." Bart pointed out walking closer to Jaime. He's now even more confused with Jaime.

'Why would he bring me to the place where he goes to be alone? That defeats the entire purpose!' Bart thinks

Jaime was silent for a moment as if he hadn't realized what he'd done, "Yeah.....hey watch this." He says transforming his arm into a plasma canon and blows up a boulder. What a explosive way of changing subject.

"Well?"

Bart smiles seeing an opportunity to tease Jaime a little. "Yaawwnn" Bart puts his hand over his mouth and pretends to stretch. "Is that the best you can do?"

"N-no!" Jaime said blowing up an even bigger boulder. "How about that, hermano?" Jaime proudly asked in a voice an octave lower than usual and really pronounced hermano with his accent that Bart loved.

"Oooooo, not bad, not bad. Boulder's definitely feeling the mode, but one thing I've learned in the future is that it is easier to destroy." Bart zoomed around using the small bits of rock and rumble to create his master piece. "The to create. Tada." He finishes throwing his arms in the air. Boy was it is easier to destroy than to create an fact. Bart would know, he is trying to save a future that has been destroyed.

"Uhhh, tada what exactly?" Jaime asked looking around confused not sure what Bart did.

"Curb the attitude and get a little altitude, hermano." Bart responded

Jaime cringed at Bart's usage of the Spanish language before his wings came out and he flew up to see what Bart had created. When Jaime stopped moving he called out to him.

"Impulse by Impulse. Haha is that crash, or what?"

Jaime was amazed that Bart could do that. It looked so cool from up where he was.

'How did Bart do that?' He wondered

"Crash totally crash." Jaime said

That's when Jaime got knocked out of the sky by one of the Terror Twins and crashed into Bart's creation. Bart called out to Jaime and vowed revenge on Tuppence Terror for ruining his master piece. But, before he could do anything there was a black haired girl running at home trying to kick Jaime in the face. He ducked and attempted to run into Tommy Terror knocking him down, but instead the opposite happened and before he could get up the black-haired girl shot a net at him making him not able to move.

Bart watched as the Terrors Twins dragged Jaime off the ground and held him in place while Icicle Jr. turned him into a Blue Beetle popsicle. Bart vibrated through the net and Blue Beetle activated his cannon breaking out of the ice. Blue Beetle used his cannon to take out Icicle Jr. and Tommy Terror and his construction ability to stop the black-haired girl and then fended off Tuppence Terror.

Blue Beetle suggested to retreat, but before that Bart had to know how they found them. That's when he saw Aqualad holding a devise that appeared to be a tracker. Bart ran up to him and grabbed the the device out of his hand and ran back down to Blue Beetle letting him know that they can now leave. So, they bot retreated back to the tower with the device in Bart's hand.

"Haha left them in the dust!" Bart exclaimed

"Left who in the dust? And what is that?" Nightwing approached pointing to the device in Bart's hand.

"Souvenir." Bart said enthusiastically

"Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing, ese."

"Really? I thought it was Kid Flash."

"Can we get to it." Nightwing demanded

"Sorry." Blue Beetle apologized. "Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr. the Terror Twins and a ninja girl I didn't recognize." Jaime informed

"They tracked Blue with this." Bart says holding the device he took from Aqualad. "I made sure they couldn't do it again." Bart said proudly

Nightwing looked unimpressed. "So you brought foreign possibly alien tech into the cave. Rookie mistake. Just give it here." Nightwing demanded

As Nightwing took the device Impulse and Blue Beetle followed. Bart hoped that the device really was just a tracker and he didn't just mess up royally. Nightwing was scanning the device and Bart looked really nervous as he was doing so.

Bart felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and it was Jaime. Jaime wasn't looking at him, but he gave Bart a reassuring squeeze before he let go. Bart felt a little less on edge after that.

That was until something on the screen popped up and alarms went off.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot." Nightwing exclaimed before turning around reaching for his weapon only to be hit by Superboy being thrown at him.

Bart was quick to act. He avoided Icicle Jr.'s ice on the floor and took him out, but found that he couldn't doing anything against the Terror Twins. It was like punching a brick wall that he could vibrate through. Tommy Terror had him and put an collar on him.

"Haha nice try but I'll just vibrate right out of this.....inhibitor collar. Oh no I'm moded aren't I?" Not even a response before Tommy punch him. Hard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The thing Bart remembers is coming into consciousness inside a ship with the bad guys, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle who is unconscious. Bart wondered what happened to Jaime after he got knocked out and how they were able to get to him. It's hard for Bart to believe that anybody can actually stop Blue Beetle because he has seen so many try and fail.

"Do it." He heard Aqualad say

'Do _it_? Do _what_?' Bart thought right before he saw Mount Justice blow up and was completely destroyed.

**"No!"**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that young justice is getting taken off Netflix August 1. I just got that news I am so moded. :-(


	4. This Is Me & It's You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I know this is long overdue, but with summer ending and my time decreasing I needed to spend some time with my family while I still could. I also have been picking up some extra hours at my job while I still can, because when school starts I'm not going to be getting a lot. So, sorry!!

_It was getting very late and Jaime was racing to make it home before curfew so his mom wouldn't have a panic attack. He knew he shouldn't have stayed Tye's for so long, but they were on a role he couldn't just leave Tye hanging. Those virtual zombies never stood a chance._

_He heard his phone start to ring so he answered knowing exactly who is was and exactly what it was about. He thought about just not answering, but that would definitely be the cause of his mother's oncoming heart attack. So, he answered immediately getting an hear full about how late it was and how irresponsible he is being staying out so late along with his dangerous it is._

_"I know, I know it's late. I'm sorry I'm almost home. I'm taking the shortcut across the Kord parking lot now. Yo también te amo. Hasta pronto." And with that he hung up knowing that he might have to do a few extra chores around the house for a bit._

_He was almost past the Kord Industries building when all the sudden he heard a loud noice that sounded like an explosion and was thrown off his board with great force. When he opened his eyes the Kord building was on fire and parts of it falling to the ground. Jaime felt heat coming from his shoulder and looked over to see that his hoodie caught on fire. The first thing he thought he should do was stop drop and roll, but the whole ground was covered in fire and rumble so doing that might just cause him to catch more fire. He instead took off his hoodie completely and throwing away from him._

_Jaime needed to get out of there before he gets even more hurt or on fire. He looked around for his skateboard when his eyes fell upon something on the ground. It was a royal blue color and shaped like a big beetle. Jaime, forgetting his initial plan to get out of there, picked it up and examined it. He was curious as to what it and why this survived the explosion. Speaking of explosion, Jaime was still there and as he was about to leave the scene and his skateboard behind when the beetle like artifact start to move in his hands. Jaime tried to drop it, but when he let go the beetle climbed over his arm and across his chest with its little metal legs making its way to Jaime's back. He felt hard pinch from where the metal beetle was, Jaime has never been stabbed before but he can imagine that this is was it felt like._

_Once the squeezing stopped he felt his body being covered in some sort of suit. It didn't feel like regular clothing, or at least the clothing he was used to. It was hard, but he could move in it. The suit wouldn't stop, it was like it had a mind of it's own. It made its way up to his neck covering it entirely and then moving to Jaime's face. He felt everything, even his eyes, be covered by whatever that beetle thing had coming out of it._

_That was how he found the Blue Beetle Scarab._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When he came to with a gasp everything was tinted red and he didn't know where he was. All Jaime knew was that he was shirtless, cold, confused, and his head hurt. He looked around, but he couldn't recognize anything.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" Jaime asked

_'Recall, Jaime Reyes, you allowed Aqualad to take us prisoner.'_

"Uhh, r-right, better armor up." Jaime tried to recall like the scarab told him to, but he was still in a daze only remembering bits and pieces of what went down at the cave.

_'Negative, containment pod has neutralized all combat systems'_

That alarmed Jaime enough to snap him out of his stupor. Just where in the world was he and why isn't his scarab working? What kind of technology is this?

As he was looking around for any sort of clue to indicate where he was someone appeared right in front of him. The someone was a pale green and definitely not human. The thing gave Jaime a weird look and walked towards another pale green something that was standing by a device. They began to speak in a language that Jaime couldn't understand.

_'Providing translation'_

"The scarab's memory file is corrupted. The only existing memory files date back to the last eight months." The shorter alien, witch he assumed was female, said. "That was since it fused with this host body. In fact, I was just reviewing the point of insertion."

"Spare me the detail." The other dismissed "If the scarab is off mode perform a reboot."

Mode? He swears he heard that somewhere before.

"I'd rather assess the reason for the crash to make sure it doesn't happen again." The female alien said

"Now, Scientists, admit it." A new, blood curdling voice presented it self. "You just enjoy playing with the meat."

The owner of this new voice stopped in front of Jaime giving him a look filled with intensity and interest. Jaime felt like this new alien was looking at Jaime like he was his next meal that he couldn't wait for. This figure was big, like extremely big, with deep voice that makes your skin crawl. But, what alarmed Jaime the most was that this alien looked exactly like Blue Beetle, the armor at least, only black.

"Well" now the female alien and the other was all staring at him smiling "there's that too."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Jaime and Tye were skating down the side walk, attempting tricks, each trying to get out do the other. They didn't have a particular destination, but they were having fun and that's all that mattered. Jaime loved hanging out with his best friend and not being in a rush or having anything urgent to do._

_Tye was ahead of him jumping over some steps with his skateboard while Jaime used the railing to get down. He landed and was now noticing some fog coming from nowhere and not stopping._

_"Hey, Tye, where did all this fog come from?" Jaime asked looking at the back of Tye's head_

_Tye turned around staring at Jaime not paying attention to where he was going. Tye's reaction confused Jaime and his blank stare made him worry. Tye then began to smile a sick, devilish grin and opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a series of clicking that Jaime couldn't understand._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaime woke up from his nightmare panting, he must've passed out again. When he woke up,he was face to face the the female alien. At least he knew where the clicking came from. Next to her was Black Beetle still staring at him.

_'Providing translation'_

"This human is a disappointment. How can he be the Reach's advanced operative on Earth? If his scarab refuses,to function on mode?" She questioned

"Then reboot." Black Beetle answers

She sighs. "Yes, that would be necessary. Of course we'd require a new host."

"Finding a new host will not be difficult. Though removing the scarab for mode repaired will kill this, Jaime Reyes, meat is plentiful here."

Jaime couldn't believe what he was hearing. They want to reboot the scarab? What does that even mean? Removing the scarab will most certainly kill him. He tried removing it before, it's impossible. So, instead he lives with it and does his best with the abilities he was given because of the scarab. No one has suggested killing him to get the scarab off because although he might not be the ideal superhero he was still a person and accepting was the only option. But, these things, they don't care who Jaime is. Their only interest is the scarab. Jaime needs to get out of there before these aliens actually kill him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
 _Pain_. That's what Bart felt. All Bart felt. Electrifying pain. He was in a pod and he could he himself scream and Garfield. He was all too familiar with this sensation. Despite being in the situation he is in, he remembers what happened. Aqualad got into the cave and destroyed it taking prisoners.

How could he have been so stupid, bringing an unknown object from the enemy back to the cave. Where everyone is! Where most of them live! Damnit, this is all his fault now people are captured, the cave is destroyed, and Blue-. Blue! Oh no, they got Blue and if they have Blue then they are trying to put Blue Beetle on mode. Jaime on mode. Bart can't let them, he can't let everyone down, let Jaime down. He needs to find him, but he can't vibrate out.

The pain subsided, they stopped for now. Bart couldn't move, he couldn't even stay awake. Sleep overcame him, much to his dismay.

He awoke with a thud. He was on the ground out of his pod. He heard Miss Martian and Gar talking. So the team came for them, that's good. Bart will leave the saving to Miss Martian and the rest of the team right now he needs to find Jaime.

"Thanks, for the rescue. Gotta find Blue." Was all he said before he took of ignoring Miss Martians calls for him to come back and be patient.

He used his now recovered super speed to search every inch of this alien ship and vibrated through every door. He doesn't remember how many rooms he actually searched and he doesn't care. The other rooms don't matter unless they have Jaime in them. He then remembered his soul string. He's never had one before so using it is still new to him, but thank God he had it and it was attached to Jaime. Bart followed his string and what he saw infuriated him. He found Jaime in a room with no other subjects. Jaime was inside a containment pod being tortured. There were these metal like claws that were emanating something into Jaime that was hurting him, killing him. Bart knocked down the alien that was experimenting on Jaime and broke the claws that were attached to the machine she was controlling and got Jaime out of the pod.

Jaime fell out of the pod barely conscious, but visibly in pain. Bart wasn't the strongest speedster so carrying Jaime wasn't the easiest task. Jaime was trying to help by attempting to walk on his own, but it was clear that he wasn't going to be able to own his own. Bart couldn't stand seeing Jaime like this especially since this was all his fault. If he didn't bring that tracker into the cave they wouldn't have been captured and Jaime wouldn't be hurt he would be smiling and eating Chicken Whizees with him back at the still intact cave.

This was getting out of hand. Bart needed to tell Jaime why he cam back to the past, the real reason.

"Jaime"

Jaime grunted in response eyes still closed.

"Come on, Jaime listen to me. I have to tell you something really important." Bart urged

This time Jaime opened his eyes this time looking at Bart with half lidded eyes. Bart took a deep breath and began to tell Jaime about his past and possibly Jaime's future. They were pressed for time so Bart didn't tell Jaime every detail, just enough to get the point across. Bart told Jaime about how the Reach will get him on mode and how Bart was a prisoner forced to do manual labor and was experimented on. Bart had Jaime's full attention once he started talking and the whole time Jaime had a look of terror and rage on his face that no one could fake.

Jaime groans, "No. I wouldn't. I'd never." He began, but couldn't finish what he was saying still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.

"Except you do and that's the real reason, well the main reason, I came back to the past. To stop you from betraying the human race and bringing on the Reach apocalypse." Bart didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but he couldn't help the venom in voice. In his defense he did have to live it and talking about it brought out his anger, but all that anger faded when he saw Jaime's face and how overwhelmed and terrified he looked. Bart wanted to say something comforting, but they made it to a close door with a green gorilla in front of it.

"Gar what are you doing and Miss Martian." Bart asked looking up at half of Miss Martian

"Bart! Blue! Miss Martian she-she shifted the density of the door, but it shifted back and now she's unconscious." Gar explained

Blue Beetle stood up on his own and put his hand on the door which opened it and when they walked in the saw everyone unconscious and one teenage cowering in front a closed door. Jaime put his hand on the wall of the ship and opened the door behind the teen.

Blue Beetle is now fighting Black Beetle head on, but Jaime is still recovering and is close to losing consciousness. He needs to fight of Black Beetle so everyone can get to safety so when the scarab suggests for Jaime to give him control he didn't have a choice. He took one look at Bart remembering what he had told him before he agreed.

Jaime tried to let the scarab take Black Beetle, but in the middle of the fight when he looked at Black Beetle what he saw was not the big bad alien trying to kill him. What he saw was what he could become and there was no way Jaime would ever let that happen. He wouldn't let the Reach win and he would never do that to his friends, his family, to Bart. So, soon he was back in control, but now there is water flooding the ship but that didn't make Black Beetle or himself let up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone's aboard except Blue." Batgirl confirmed

"I'm going back in for him." Bart said before trying to run back into the Reach's ship only to be thrown back in by wave of water. Even with super speed he couldn't get back inside to help Jaime. Gar put his hand on his back helping him out of the water.

'Just how many times am I going to let Jaime down today?' Bart wondered to himself putting hand over his face to hide his devastation.

"We have to leave." Nightwing said

"But, what about Blue?"

"What help are we going to be if we all drown"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaime woke up to Bart. They were aboard the bio ship. Jaime assumed that somebody picked him up before they left because all that he remembers is being thrown out of the ship. Jaime realizes he is still staring at Bart and memories come flooding back to him.

"It's me. It's me." Jaime says in a panic removing the armor covering his face hoping that Bart didn't think the scarab was still in control or he was _on mode._

But Bart didn't, he just smiled and looked at Jaime and the string attaching them together.

"Of course it is"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No revision. No time 


End file.
